Talk:Plenilune Embrace
It would seem that Blue Mage's might soon have access to this ability in the upcoming version update. RedDragon08 03:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Plenilune Embrace: MP+5 STR+2 Cost: 106 MP Set: 4 Blue Magic Points LV. 76 "Restores target party member's HP and enhances Attack and Magic Attack." Storme 02:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Can learn off regular Gnoles. I did so in Battalia Downs (S). Pythean 07:30, June 22, 2010 (GMT+1) The Attack Boost effect is very very small, +3 at 386 attack before spell (sword equipped), +0 at 96 attack (staff equipped). Something like 1%? Wondering if SE Typo'd this. Addendum: This was tested at New Moon (5%) Possible this increases with higher moon phase like most Gnole skills? --Lunaretic 11:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Anyone knows how long the attack and MAB effect last ? Carlie 13:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) On waxing crescent 24-26% i went from 370 attack to 390, the buff lasted slightly over 1 min, on Full moon 95% attack went from 349 to 401 (approx) --Durandall 00:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :During a Full Moon (100%), w/ Magus Jubbah +1, Light Staff, and 64+64 CHR (Was in sky /BST trying to learn Battery Charge), it went from doing around 430ish w/ a lower moon phase, to healing for 508. I haven't done much testing for the attack/magic attack increases though. RedDragon08 00:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit: The Jubbah was actually not equipped at the time, and Errant Houppelande was. However, I did test both ways and w/ the Jubbah on, the HP healed dropped to 488 from 508. Both buffs lasted 90 seconds @ 5% (New Moon), at 33% Waxing Crescent, they both lasted 90 seconds. Safe to assume duration doesn't change with moon phase. --Lunaretic 22:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) After some minimal testing, there doesn't seem to be a correlation between moon phase and amount healed. Was 414 at 5% moon and still 414 at 45% moon. Removing the 'healing affected by moon phase' on the main page for now. --Lunaretic 03:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It totally is. My amount cured kept creeping up every so often (as the moon did) during a long EXP party last night. 11:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm gonna go out on a limb and suggest blue magic skill-ups. --Blazza 19:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) 343 Attack used on 92% Full Moon gave +50 Attack (14~ish%) OneWingedAngelo1 22:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) =Learning= Easy Prey to level 75. Solo'd very easily as 75blu. I decided to share my experience as a 99BLU so that others can perhaps avoid the same frustration I went through. Including gear and merits, my blue magic skill was at about 390, and my INT was roughly 84+70. In general, I did not have trouble learning spells, but Plenilune Embrace gave me some ire. I went to Jugner(S) on two different occasions, but was roughly 0/10 or more, both times, while doing Lobisons. They used P.E. often enough, but I just wasn't learning it. Asuran Claws was relatively easy to learn, around 1/3 or so. After much frustration and impatience, I finally decided to take a break and to try to learn Orcish Counterstance instead. On my way to find an Orc, I saw some decrepit gnoles and remembered that P.E. can potentially be learned from them. And I did, 1/1. The moral of the story is, I guess, that if one kind of mob in the family doesn't let you learn a spell after so many tries, you can always try your luck with a different kind in the same family. Good luck with future spell-hunting! Tarusaurus (talk) 18:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) =MAB= vs Worms / Bunnies in E.Ron - 50% LQM and 48% LQM (wind/ice) BLU76/38BLM - MAB24 (trait) Int71 (base) Thunder 148 (worm) 155 (bunny) .... Plenilume 158 / 165 respectively Stone 52 / 52 .... Plen. 55 / 55 Water2 192 / 198 ... Plen. 204 / 211 MAB24+5 - water2 - 206 (bunny) MAB+Plen - water2 - 211 MAB24+10 - water2 - 214 (bunny) so eyeballing...around 7-8MAB during LQM not happy with eyeballing i went and double-checked my info at http://bash74.com/magic/ verified that bunnies have base of 6int and worms 11int roughly...and plugging in numbers dmg matches all of mine then solve for missing values during plenilume, which turns out to be 8% on the dot (stone isn't properly figured on that site though i discovered) --Rmajere 07:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Next day Darksday 21% waning crescent - water2 198 - Plenilume - 217.... roughly +12 MAB Iceday 29% Waxing / Ltngsday 31% waxing (blu76/sch) 70int 0mab vs. bunny - water2 159 - plenilume - 174 - MAB+10 ltngsday 74% waning - 71int blu/blm vs Death Wasp - rolanberry - 238 fire2 - plenilume - 238...+5mab~ drawing from these i will guess that it goes 0-1MAB full moon and 15-16 new moon Testing on Level 1 Bunnies and Mire Imps during Waxing Gibbous with Magic Hammer. The damage increase (127->130, 216->224) suggests between 2-3 MAB at 88% Moon (my tests in mire were usually contaminated by Convergence Level4). My guess is 1 MAB at Full, 15 at New, which is the inverse of the ATK bonus buff, but I'm far too lazy to test it rigorously. --Eremes 04:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Lobisons and Fusty Gnoles Added verification tags to Lobison and Fusty Gnoles. This may be like Tail Slap, Hysteric Barrage, Fire Spit, Warm-up, Diamondhide, and Enervation, where SE's logic is: "Who cares if the monster uses the ability and is from the correct mob family? You gotta learn it from ones with certain jobs/certain names." Please remove the tags only if confirmed the werewolf-type gnoles can teach the spell. And remember: it doesn't matter that they can use it! It just matters if you can learn it from them. --Blue Donkey Kong 14:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Removed tag from Lobison as I managed to learn both this spell AND Asuran Claws from them! SCORE ~~ Mayoyama of Shiva Adding in my two cents. I tried farming this spell from the Fusty Gnoles in Xarc(S). 40-50 kills, nno dice. Went to La Vaule and learned it on my first enemy. I think the tag should stay for the Fusty Gnoles. Don't feel comfortable deleting it, but I'd recommend avoiding that mob to learn the spell. -Dziuk (talk) 01:34, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Heal compared to Magic Fruit Updated main page to reflect and inconsistency. "Heals exactly 100hp more than Magic Fruit" was an incorrect statement. I attempted to verify this over numerous gear and spell setups and found that no matter what I did/set Plenilune healed exactly 110HP more than Magic fruit. Additionally, in Salvage -mnd effect to counter the total of standard mnd base I found that the base of Plenilune Embrace appears to be 350HP. Putting on more -mnd gear (upwards of -10mnd equipped on top of the salvage -mnd penalty) did not cause this to drop below 350. Sadly the MP effeciency of this spell is still not sufficient to Magic Fruit. At the peak of my Testing I got 539 from Magic fruit and 649 from Plenilune embrace. * 539/72=7.48hp per 1mp for Magic Fruit (Stats of 144mnd +10% cure Pot. and 51vit) * 649/106=6.12hp per 1mp for Plenilune Embrace (Stats of 144mnd +10% cure Pot. and 51vit)